Poción de amor
by Natali-san
Summary: /¡Es mi turno,mojo!\Mojo vierte la pocion a las chicas/Yo...Brick...¡TE AMOOOOO!\ /Bomer...¡ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!\ /¡BUTCH ERES EL IMBÉCIL MÁS SEXY QUE HE VISTOO!\ /Profesor busque el antídoto¡se lo suplicamos!\ /...¡Todas las parejas!¡Soy nueva ;P!...\
1. Chapter 1

**Naty-Sama : Buenas,soy nueva y decidí hacer este finc,espero que os guste.**

**Caro-chan : Demashita powerpuff girls Z no nos pertenecen.**

* * *

En un cuarto dormía una bella chica de ojos rosados, dormía tan placidamente,pero en ese instante el despertador empezó a sonar,la chica se removió entre las mantas hasta que se levanto y paro el sonido del chica abrió su armario con pereza y cogió el uniforme de su escuela que consistía : en un jersey blanco con una chaqueta negra,una corbata roja de rayas a cuadros de distintos colores,una falda roja igual que la corbata,unas bailarinas negras con calcetines altos de color recogió el cabello con un moño.

Bajó las escaleras para desayunar,una vez terminado de desayunar,se despidió de su familia y se fue.

* * *

En un cuarto muy bien ordenado dormía una hermosa chica de ojos celestes,la chica se despertó de su cama y le dirigió la mirada a un pequeño peluche de un pulpo morado,con un lazo rojo en le cuello y un sombrero negro.

-¡Buenos días pulpi!-Dijo la chica al peluche con una y hermosa sonrisa-

El peluche no respondió,ella camino hasta el chica abrió el armario y un montón de prendas de vestir se le cayó encima,gateó hasta quitarse las prendas de encima y empezó a rebuscar entre ellas para encontrar su uniforme.

-¡Aquí esta!-Dijo ella.-

Se puso el uniforme (que era como el otro),se amarró su cabello rubio a dos coletas y bajó a desayunar.

* * *

En un cuarto muuuuuy desordenado yacía una chica con ojos esmeralda,sonó el despertador y le dio un manotazo que hizo que el despertador se callera y siguió minutos y desde el piso de abajo se oyó una voz.

-¡KAOORUUU!¡Levántate o llegaras tarde!-Gritó una voz masculina-

-¡CIERRA LA VOCA DAII!-Gritó la chica llamada Kaoru-

Kaoru se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta su armario mientras arrastraba sus ó su uniforme (también como el otro) se miró al espejo y revolvió su bajó a desayunar.

* * *

La pelirroja ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela cuando de pronto oyó una voz.

-¡Momoko!-Gritó una chica mientras que corría y saludaba al mismo tiempo a la pelirroja-

-¡Hola Miyako!¿y kaoru?-Dijo Momoko-

-No se,supongo que estará al caer-dijo Miyako-

¡RIIINGG!¡RIIINGG!*Sonó la campana*

-Bueno entremos o la nos regañará-dijo Momoko-

* * *

-Hey mono estúpido!-Dijo un chico de ojos rojos con el nombre de Brick-¿¡Qué tanto haces hay dentro?!-

-¡Maldita sea!¡mono imbécil sal ya de ahí o te juro que rompo la puerta!-Gritó encolericado un chico de ojos verde oscuros mientras que daba golpes en la puerta-

-¡HAAYYYY!Me voy a hacer pisss!-Gritó un chico rubio llamado Boomer-

-**Dentro del Baño-**

-¡JUAJAJAJAJA!Con esta poción las chicas super apestosas perderán sus poderes-Gritó Mojo-

_-¡Maldita sea!¡mono imbécil sal ya de ahí o te juro que rompo la puerta!-_Se oyó desde afuera-

-¡CÁLLENSE NIÑOS!-Gritó Mojo-

La puerta se abrió de golpe,mojo dio un brinco del susto y derramó un frasco de ADN de los rowdys del día en el que las chicas derrotaron a los rowdys con un beso y se mezcló con la poción,esta se volvió de color rosa.

-¿¡Otra vez estas experimentando en el cuarto de baño?!-Cuestionó Boomer-

-Mierda mono asqueroso!¡comprate un laboratorio-Dijo Brick furioso-

-Salid todos de aquí que tengo que hacer pis!-Dijo Boomer arrastrandolos a todos hacia la salida.

* * *

**17:30 PM.**

¡Hijos de Mojoo!-Gritó Mojo jojo corriendo hacia el salón-Se me ocurrió un plan para para derrotar a las chicas súper apestosas.-

-No digas más,no participaremos en tus planes,siempre fracasan-Dijo Brick mirando la TV-

-¡Pero este plan si funcionará!-Dijo jojo indignado-Hice una poción que hará perder los poderes a las superpoderosas-

-NO-

-¡POORFIIISS!-Suplicó Mojo-ayudadme-

-*Suspira*esta bien,pero solo para que te calles-dijo Brick poniendo se-

-¡WIIIII!-Exclamó Mojo contento mientras brincaba-

* * *

Las chicas estaban en el laboratorio del profesor haciendo sus cosas.

-Hace muchos días que mojo no esta destruyendo la ciudad-dijo Momoko-quizás trame algo-

-Si,ni él ni los rowdys-dijo Miyako-

-Mejor para nosotras-dijo Kaoru incorporandose en la conversacion-

-Oh Kaoru,pero debes reconocer que son bastante lindos-dijo Miyako-¿o me vas a decir que Butch no te parece lindo?-

-No me lo parece-dijo Kaoru molesta.-

-Claro lo que tu digas-dijo Momoko pícara-

-Oh Momoko ¿y que me dices de Brick?-Dijo Kaoru molestando a Momoko-

-A mi no me gusta!-Dijo Momoko sonrojada-

-Yo no te he preguntado nada...-dijo Kaoru pícara-aún-

-¡Oh vamos cállate!-Gritó Momoko sonrojada-

-Hay chicas dejen de pelear-dijo Miyako-

*Suenan los cinturones*

-¡Chicas los rwody ruff boys Z están atacando la ciudad junto a Mojo!-Dijo peach-

-**¡HIPER BLOSSOM!-**

**-¡ROLLING BUBBLES!-**

**-¡POWERED BUTERCUPP!-**

**-¡POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!-**

Las chicas volaron hacía donde estaban los rowdys y mojo.

-¡Alto ahí!-Ordenó Blossom y ellos la ignoraron-

-¡Oigan escuchennos cuando les hablemos-dijo Bubbles-

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó Boomer desinteresado-

-¡Okey ya me cansarón!-Gritó Butercupp-**¡Martillo sónico!-**

Ellos lo esquivaron y atacaron.

-**¡Bumerang deslumbrante!-**

**-¡Golpe veloz!-**

**-¡Melodía destructiva!-**

Los golpes le afectaron gravemente y calleron estampando se contra la fría acera.

-¡Es mi turno, mojo!-Dijo Mojo-

Mojo jojo roció la poción sobre las chicos bajaron junto a chicas abrieron los ojos encontrando se con tres chicos sonriendo victoriosos,pero ellos no se esperaban esa reacció chicas saltaron sobre los chicos con ojos enforma de corazón,Mojo y los chicos se quedaron que cara de ¿¡WTF?!.

* * *

**Naty-Chan : Espero que os aya gustado,si es así dejadme algún reviews y si no también :),espero no haber ponido tantas faltas de ortogradía.**

**Caro-Chan : Bueno adiós a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I could stick around and get a long with you**

**Hello Oh-Oh-Oh!**

**Hello gente de todas partes y gente que lee mi finc,**

**quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado un review,**

**¡ME HE OBSESIONADO CON ESTA CANCION!**

**¡HELLO,OH-OH-OH!**

**Empecemos con el finc ¿si?**

* * *

¿¡Pero porque mierda estoy yo aquí?!Es la primera vez en mi vida que me encierran sin razón,pero como encuentre el imbécil que me ha atado,no vivirá para contarlo.Y ahora que sale todo esto...¿porque estoy atado a esta camilla y dónde estoy?¿acaso me van a violar?...lo último que recuerdo fue...ese traumático momento...,que quedará grabado en mi memoria,como la vez en la que me encontré a mojo en el baño...¡tuve que pasar un año entero en el psicoólogo!.

_**Unos minutos más antes.**_

-¡AUXILIO!¡ME VA A APLASTAR CON LO GORDA QUE ESTA!

-¡Socorro me esta asfixiando!-

-¡HAAA!¡Sáquenme a esta loca de encima!-

-¿¡Qué esta pasando?!-Gritó Mojo al ver tal escena-¿Por que presiento que esto es culpa mía?-

-¡PORQUE LO ES PENDEJO DE MIERDA!-Gritaron los rowdys total mente furioso-

* * *

En el laboratorio todos estaban viendo esta escena por la pantalla gigante,todos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-P-Profesor ¿he vuelto loco?o¿ustedes también están viendo eso?-Preguntó Ken,mirando la pantalla-

-No Ken,es real-

Fue ahí cuando los ojos del pequeño pelinegro se abrieron más de lo que estaba(hasta romperse).

-Profesor ¿usted cree lo que yo?-Cuestionó el pequeño perrito despegando la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla a el profesor.-

-Si,posiblemente sea por eso-Dijo el profesor-

-Entonces debemos salir rápidamente a por ello-Habló Pochie-

El profesor y los demás corrieron hacia la furgoneta y se montaron en ella,la pusieron en marcha y siguieron la direccion por donde se encontraban nuestras heroínas.

* * *

-Brick,¿qué hacemos ahora?-Preguntó Boomer-

-...

-¿Brick?-

-...-

-¿Brick,que te ocurre?-Preguntó Boomer preocupado puesto que su hermano no respondía-

-¿Te importaría no estar tan cerca de Blossom?-Habló Brick sin mirar a su hermano menor-

-¿Qué?¿No lo dirás enserio verdad?-Cuestionó Butch-

-¡Cállate que a ti nadie te habló!-Dijo Brick molesto-

-¿Y a este ahora que le pasa?-Cuestionó Boomer-

Boomer entre cerró la mirada.

-¿Te molesta que este cerca de Blossom?-

-¡Claro que no!Es solo que no deberías estar cerca de el enemigo-Mintió-

-Pues entonces aléjate de Butercupp¿no?-Cuestionó Butch molesto-

-Ya dejad de pelear,olle ¿no sentís que vuestro cuerpo os pesa más?-Dijo Boomer-

-Si,la verdad-Apoyó Butch-

-Oh ¿enserio?normal ...¡puesto que tenemos colgando a tres niñas!-Gritó Brick cabreado-Yo me largo de aquí-

-¿Qué le pico ahora?-Preguntó Boomer-

-De seguro esta en sus días-Dijo Butch-

* * *

**Con Brick**.

-¡BUTERCUPP DEJA DE COLGARTE DE MÍ!-Gritó Brick-

-¡NO!-

-¿Qué quieres que haga a cambio?-Preguntó Brick desesperado-

-Nada,yo no me muevo de aquí-Dijo Butercupp relajada-

-_Puedo aprobechar esta oportunidad para saber los puntos débiles de Blossom.-_pensó Brick-mmm...¿Butercupp?-

-Si?-

-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-Brick se puso serio-

-Emm..si-Dijo sonrojada-

Una tarta de chocolate se estampó en la cara del pelirrojo.

-¡HIJO DE...!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJ!¡ESTAS MUY GUAPOOO!-Gritó Butch retorciendose en le suelo de la risa-

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-

Butch se fue volando y Brick lo siguió.

-¡E-espera Brick!¿qué me ivas a preguntar?-Gritó Butercupp desilusionada-

Butercupp se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

-Hola Bubbles-

-...

-¿Bubbles?-

-momummmemmmedommmammmhlarmm-Dijo Bubbles en un intento de hablar-(Traducción:No puedo hablar).

-¿Va..le?-Dijo insegura y confundida-

* * *

-De seguro esta en sus días-Dijo Butch-

-Seguro-Respondió Boomer-

Boomer empezó a caminar si decir nada hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-Preguntó molesto Butch-

-A dar una vuelta-

-Hmp,vale,pero no hagas nada raro he-Dijo Butch pícaro-

-¡Que te atropelle un autobús Butch!-Bramó Boomer-

Boomer se fue.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo ahora?-Butch miró a la powerpuff azul,que le miraba tímida y sonrojada,soltó un gruñido-¿Te parece si jugamos a un juego?-

-Si porsupuesto!.-Gritó Bubbles emocionada-

-Bien,se llama no me hables,no me mires,no me toques y te callas,las reglas consisten :

1º_Prohibido hablar a Butch.

2º_Prohibido mirar a Butch-

3º_Prohibido tocar a Butch.

4º_Prohibido hacer ruidos,eso incluye la risa.

-Vale-dijo Bubbles-

-Has roto la primera regla-Bubbles agachó la mirada con tristeza-

-_Ya tengo solucionado el tema de la rubia,¿que hago?-_Pensó,_**¿qué debe de estar haciendo Brick?por cierto,esta con Butercupp,ya me los imagino...los dos..solos...-**¿Quién es?-**Tu subconciente-**Vale ¿y a mi que me importa Butercupp?-**Más de lo que tu te crees-**Lo que tu digas-__  
_

Butch se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada,¿y si podía pasar?no lo creo ...,en la cabeza de Butch solo pasaba una cosa...Brick y Butercupp solos...Brick y Butercup solos...Brick y butercupp solos...Butch ya no pudo aguantar más y salió volando de ahí hacia la dirección de donde había salido Brick dejando a Bubbles confundida,que después le siguió.

Butch encontró a Brick y a Butercupp,conversando de algo,hizo uso de su oído super sónico.

_-¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?-_

_-Emm...si..-_

Oh Oh,¡tengo que hacer algo rápido!Butch dió una mirada rápida al lugar donde se encontraba ¡Perfecto! Butch divisó un pastelería cerca de él y voló hacia en la tienda y fue al vidrio a buscar la tarta ideal.

-¡Hey tú!-Bramó Butch a la dependienta-¡Borra lo que pone aquí y pon ''por ser tan perdedor''-

-Enseguida-

La dependienta le entregó la tarta de chocolate¿porque de chocolate?Por una sola razón,Brick odiaba el ó hacia el lugar lo más rápido posible y en cuento llegó estampó la tarta de chocolate en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¡HIJO DE...!-

-¡AJAJAJJA!¡ESTAS MUY GUAPO!-Se empezó a reir Butch-

Butch emprendió el vuelo y Brick lo siguió.

* * *

Boomer caminaba sin rumbo alguno,por un bonito parque,que hace unos minutos estaba lleno de niños felices y jugando,que después salieron corriendo al ver al menor de los rowdys,unos de los peores villanos de la miraba al suelo pensativo,¿porqué había pasado esto?¿porque Bubbles parecía tan feliz al lado de Butch?Probablemente por la misma razón que el de el,pero no dejaba de pensar que Butch de podría aprobechar de ello,un escalofrío rrecorió su espalda,y sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Porqué estas tan serio?-Preguntó Blossom-

-..Por nada-Dijo sin mirarle,eso hizo enfadarse a la pelirroja-

-Hmp,vamos amargado ¿porqué no nos divertimos?-

-¿Qué?-

-Por aquí cerca hay un parque de atracciones,¡vamos allí!¡será muy divertido!y hará que te olvides de eso que te preocupa-Blossom sonrió-

¿Parque de atracciones?Había escuchado hablar de ello,pero nunca había ido a alguno,según la gente un parque de atracciones es muy divertido,podría pasar un tiempo allí,pero...el problema era el que no tenía.

-Suena genial,pero no tengo dinero-Dijo Boomer apenado-

-¡No importa yo si tengo!-Habló Blossom-

-Esta bien-

Y sin más,Blossom jaló a Boomer hacía el parque de atracciones.

* * *

-¡PUEDES VOLAR PERO NO ESCONDERTE!-Gritó encolerizado Brick-

Brick se encontraba buscando a Butch por todas partes por la tarta de chocolate,Butch se había escondido,ahora mismo se arrepentía por haberle echo eso...Bueno en realidad no,había logrado impedir que Brick le preguntara a Butercupp si quería ser su novia y fue realmente caminaba buscando a Butch hasta que divisó a dos personas en la entrada de el parque de atracciones._¿qué estaran haciendo en el parque de atracciones?¿Estaran en...una...?no,no creo,seguro que...que...¡no se me ocurre ninguna explicación!-_.Toda la gente que pasaba veía a Brick como bicho raro,puesto que ponía caras volvió a la realidad y observó que la ''parejita'' entraba al los siguió.

Brick se sorprendió un poco al ver el parque de atracciones,era muy grandioso,con tantas luces...tantos cacharros emocionantes...pero volvió a la realidad al ver a Blossom y a Boomer entrar en los coches de choque.

* * *

-¿Estos son los coches de tope?-Preguntó Boomer-

-Si,te montas en uno de esos coches y los vas dirigiendo,es muy divertido,te chocas con los demás coches y puedes hacer que los demás se estrellen si te chocas con la parte trasera de un coche-Explicó Blossom-

-Suena divertido-Dijo Boomer-

-Lo es,vamos-Blossom jaló del brazo de Boomer-

* * *

Hmp,tengo que hacer lo posible por estropear su cita-Dijo Brick-

Brick subió al cielo,observando cada parte del parque,divisó una gran torre,no tenía un gran letrero como tenía los demás que era la torre de control de los cacharros y voló hacía había un hombre sentado en un silla con miles de pantallas y botones delante suyo,entró rompiendo el cristal,el hombre respingó y salió corriendo,se tropezó cayendo escaleras no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Bien es hora de apagar el parque-Bricm hiva a dar al botón de apagado pero..-

-¡Alto ahí!-

* * *

Es lo último que oyó,después me desperté y ahí estaba el y sus hermanos,atados...

* * *

**BYE BYE OH-OH-OH**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**PORFIS DEJEN MUCHO REVIEWS **

**¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORFAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
